Will you be my Valentine ?
by CIDians
Summary: Based On DAREYA...
1. Rose Day

**7 February Rose day ...**

..

 **Dareya was out for some investigation with Abhijeet Purvi and Vineet ..**

"Ajeeb baat hai " ... said Shreya

"Kia hua shreya " ... said Purvi

"Hum jahan bhi jarahe hain ... waha puri puri galiyaan yeh laal gulabo se bhari parhi hain " ... said Shreya

"Uffooo shreya tu kitne unromantic hai " ... said Vineet

"Hain vinu isme unromantic ki kia hai bat " ...asked Shreya

"Are shreya aj 7 of feb hai na " ... said Abhijeet

"Tou " ... said Shreya

"Tou aj se valentine week shuru hogaya hai shreya " ... said Purvi

"Haan or islye hi har jaga laal gulab dekh rahe hain " ... said Daya

"Kash black roses hote na " ... said Shreya

"Black roses" ...asked Vineet

"Hann mujhe black roses ziada pasand hai ... red roses nahe pasand " ... said Shreya

"Tou koe bat nahe shreya ... daya tum he black roses hi dega haina daya " ... said Abhijeet while teasing him

"Haaaan " ... said Daya unknowingly

 **Shreya gets shocked ...Abhijeet Purvi and Vineet smiles. ... Daya realizes what he said ...Dareya blushed ...**

 **Later that night ... Shreya was feeling bored ... It was only 8pm ..Acp sir let them off because the case is solved ... Shreya remembers how Daya agrees to give her black roses ...She smiled ...**

 **After some time she was washing dishes in the kitchen when her door bell rings ...**

"Uffooo is time kon agayaa" ... thought Shreya

 **Shreya goes and opens the door ... She gets shocked seeing Daya there holding a big parcel .. A cute smile comes on Shreya`s face**

"Daya sir ap yahan " ... said Shreya

"Andar nahe bulaogi " ... said Daya

"Oh sorry aye na ... ap kuch lenge coffee chai ya kuch khaenge" ... said Shreya

"Filhal tou tumhe kuch dene aya hoon " ... said Daya

"Wo kia " .. said Shreya

"Yeh " ... said Daya handelling her parcel

"Kia hai isme sir " ... said Shreya

"Khol ke dekhlo " ... said Daya

 **Shreya carefully opens the parcel and gets shocked**

"Daya sir yeh " ... said Shreya

"Han tume Black roses pasand hai na " ... said Daya

 **Shreya smiled happily ...It was a beautiful black roses bouquet ...Daya smile on seeing Shreya happy**

"Thankyousomuchhhhh daya sir yeh bhot khubsoorat hai " ... said Shreya

"Han magar tumse ziada nahe " ... said Daya

 **Shreya slightly blushed**

"Wese ek dum se yeh achanak " ..asked Shreya

"Han wo ghar mai akela bore hora tha abhijeet tarika ke sath movie gaya hua tha tou socha ke tumhare pass ajaou" ... said Daya

"Or yeh phool " ... said Shreya

"Ab socha ke ja hi raha hoon tou tumhare liye leta chalu " ... said Daya

"Is takaluf ki kia zarurat the sir ap yunhi ajate mere liye yehi kafi tha " ... said Shreya

 **Daya smile shyly**

"Umm ap bhethye mai coffee lati hoon " .. said Shreya

 **After 5 minutes ...Daya goes into kitchen and see Shreya making coffee ... He goes and hold Shreya`s waist from back ... Shreya shrivers on his touch ...**

"Daya sir yeh appp " ... said Shreya

"Shssssh" ... said Daya

 **Daya sides her hair ... Shreya closes her eyes ... But opens her eyes feeling some thing ... She holds something it was a black chained Rose pendant ...She gets shocked and saw Daya who was smiling**

"Sir " ... said Shreya

"Acha laga kafi dino se tumhare liye rakha hua tha " ... said Daya

"Yeh tou bhot mehnga hoga sir mai yeh nahe rakh sakti " ... said Shreya

"Kafi dil se diya hai i hope tum reject nahe kerogi " ... said Daya

"Magar yeh sab ap " ... said Shreya

"Waqt anay par sab btadu ga" ... said Daya

 **He left from kitchen ...Shreya holds the pendant and smile ... After some time Daya left from there ... Shreya finishes the remaining work ...**

 **She comes to her room holding the black rose bouquet ... She lay on her bed ... And smiles on remembering Daya ... She kisses the pendant ...**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **She falls asleep there holding her pendant ... Okay a try on Valentines week from my side ... I`ll upload one chapter daily till 14 feb ...**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Take care**

 **CIDians**


	2. Propose Day

**Feb 8 Proposal Day ...**

 **Shreya walks in bureau happily remembering last night moments with Daya ...**

"Are shreya kia bat hai bhot khush lagri hai " ... said Purvi

"Han shreya kia hua kuch khas bat hai " ... said Vineet

"Nahe bus esay hi " ... said Shreya smilingly

 **Just then Daya and Abhijeet walks in ... Dareya see each other and smile**

"Daya sir aj apka bhi mood bhot acha lagra hai " ... said Vineet

"Apka bhi matlab " ... asked Abhijeet

"Sir aj shreya bhi bhot khush hai or ab daya sir bhi " ... said Purvi

"Arey kia baat hai daya shreya sab thek hai na " ... said Abhijeet

"Sir esi koe baat nahe hai " ... said Shreya

"Han hum tou bus esi hi khush hain " ... said Daya

"Chalo sab kam kerlo " ... said Abhijeet

 **They starts their work ... There was a continuous** **smile on Dareya`s face ... All smell something fishy ...**

 **Daya was lost in Shreya ... While Shreya was busy in thoughts and was playing with her pendant which Daya gifted her ...**

 **BG music**

 **Daya`s pov :**

 **Sath tu hai agar tou haseen yeh Silsilay**

 **Shreya`s pov:**

 **Dil nasheen zindagi kaisay yeh shikway giley**

 **Daya`s pov:**

 **Tham ke tera chalun mai jag ko nazar na aoun**  
 **Rang jaoun mai rang mai tere dunia ko thukraoun**

 **Shreya see Daya who was also looking at her ..She blushed**

 **Shreya`s pov :**

 **Oh .. Thore masum ho thore anjaan ho**  
 **Saanson mai basay mere armaan ho**

 **Their moment broke by Purvi**

"Shreyaaaa" ... shout Purvi

"Han han kia hua chilla ku rahi hai " .. said Shreya

"Kab se bula rahi hoon kahan gayab hai tu " ... said Purvi

"Nahe kahin nahe" ... said Shreya awkwardly

"Shreya yeh pendant kitna khubsoorat hai " ... said Purvi

 **Purvi touches Shreya`s pendant ...Shreya smile shyly ...Daya was enjoying seeing her like this ...**

"Aaaa. wo gift gift hai purvi " ... said Shreya

"Acha kisne diya " ... said Vineet

 **Shreya see Daya from the corners of her eyes ...**

"Hai bus koe mai nahe bataougi " ... said Shreya

"Ufffo shreya batanaaaa" ... insist Purvi

"Hain bus koe unho ne diya " ... said Shreya

 **Just then Acp sir comes there and tell them to work ...**

 **Shreya give a "bach gaye" wala look ... Daya smile seeing her condition**

 **After some time ...They all finishes their work ...Shreya was packing her things when she see a paper on her table she picks it up ... And there was parcel too ...**

 **"Fix sham 9 bajay ... Moonstar hotel ke garden mai mujhse milo "**

 **Shreya gets confused on reading it ...She opens the parcel and see Red dress with black work on it ... She see around and saw Daya standing with Freddy and Pankaj ... He smiles at her...She blushed**

"Yeh daya sir bhi na" ... thought Shreya

 **She left from there ... At sharp 8:30 she gets ready wearing dress which Daya had given her ... She also wears the pendant ... She left her house taking her purse ...**

 **At fix 9pm she reached the hotel`s garden ...**

 **It was decorated beautifully ... She saw her pics hanging there ... There were also Her and Daya`s pic which was taken on a mission when they had to act like a married couple ...**

 **Shreya`s heartbeat stopped for a second when she see Daya coming towards her ...**

"Daya sir yeh sab " ... said Shreya

"Bhot piyari lagri ho shreya " ... said Daya lovingly

"Thankyou sir ap bhi achay lagre hain " ... said Shreya smiling

"Ao bheto " ... said Daya

 **They both sitted there ... A waiter comes there with a dish and left from there**

"Shreya kholo is dish ko " ... said Daya

"Sir mai " ... asked Shreya

"Jee ap " ... said Daya

 **Shreya opens the box and gets shocked ... Tears comes into her eyes ... It was cake on which "I LOVE YOU" is written ... She looked at Daya who was on his knees now**

"Da... daya sir " ...said Shreya shocked

"Nahe shreya aj mujhe bolnay do ... i know maine kafi time lagadia tumse apnay dil ki baat kehne mai ... But I LOVE YOU Shreya ... i love you so much mai chahta hum dono anay wala har din ek dusre ke sath mai guzare ... Shreya will you marry me ... " ... Confess Daya while having tears in his eyes

 **Shreya can`t believe her ears ... She was cloud on nine ... She makes him stand and hugs him tightly ... He also hug her back**

"Nahe sir ... apne koe dair nahe ki ... I LOVE YOU to sir ..." ... confess Shreya

"Nahe tum jhoot bolri ho " ... said Daya

"Kiaaa' yelled Shreya

"Han tumne sir bulayaa" ... said Daya in a fake anger

 **Shreya smile and put her hands around his neck**

"Tou kiaaa bolun apko mai " ...asked Shreya

"Jo mera naam hai na wo lo " ... said Daya

"Apka naam kia hai " ...asked Shreya innocently

"Shreyaaaa" ... said Daya

"Acha babaaaa sorry tou aj se ap sirf Daya okaayy " ... said Shreya sweetly

"Ye hui na baat" ... said Daya

 **He kissed Shreya on forehead ...Daya forward his hand for dance ...Shreya hold his hand ...**

 **Daya-**

 **Aankhon ki hai yeh khwahishein**

 **Ki chehre se tere na hatein**

 **Neendon mein meri bas tere**

 **Khwaabon ne li hai karwatein**

 **Shreya-**

 **Main toh tere rang mein**

 **Rang chuki hoon**

 **Bas teri ban chuki hoon**

 **Mera mujhme kuch nahi, sab tera**

 **Main toh tere dhang mein**

 **Dhal chuki hoon**

 **Bas teri ban chuki hoon**

 **Mera mujhme kuch nahi**

 **Sab tera, sab tera…**

 **Sab tera, sab tera…**

 **Daya kiss Shreya on her cheek ...She smiled and his kissed him back**

 **Daya-**

 **Phir dil ke raaston pe**

 **Teri aahat jo hui**

 **Har dhadkan jashn mein hai**

 **Yeh inaayat jo hui**

 **Jis pal tu saath mere**

 **Uss pal mein zindagi hai**

 **Tujhe paake paaya sab kuch**

 **Koi khwaahish hi nahi hai**

 **Shreya-**

 **Tere liye duniya chhod di hai**

 **Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke**

 **Main tujhko kitna chaahti hoon**

 **Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**

 **Daya wipes Shreya`s tears ..They both hug each other tightly**

 **Both-**

 **Tenu itna main pyaar karaan**

 **Ek pal mein sau baar karaan**

 **Tu jaave je mainu chhad ke**

 **Maut da intezaar karaan**

 **Shreya-**

 **Main toh tujhe milke jee uthi hoon**

 **Teri dhadkan mein chhupi hoon**

 **Mera mujhme kuch nahin**

 **Sab tera…**

Daya rest on Shreya`s shoulder

 **Daya-**

 **Main toh bas tujhse hi bana hoon**

 **Tere bin main bewajah hoon**

 **Mera mujhe kuch nahi**

 **Sab tera, sab tera…**

 **They both enjoy this evening feeling loved in each other`s arms ...**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Hope you`ll like it ...**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **CIDians**


	3. Chocolate Day

**Shreya was in bureau ... She seemed to busy ...Daya saw her and comes to her**

"Shreya " ... said Daya

"Hmmm " ... said Shreya

"Shreyaaaa" ... said Daya

"Haan kia hua " ... replied Shreya

"Mujhe bhook lagi hai yaaar " ... said Daya

"Han tou jaye canteen kha lijye kuch " ... said Shreya

"Nahe tum bhi chalo " ... said Daya

"Daya mujhe bhot kaam hai do do files submit kerwani hain " ... said Shreya while looking at him

"Please naa shreya subha se dekh raha hoon tum bhot busy ho chalo kuch khalo " ...insist Daya

"Ughhh daya please wese hi aj acp sir se dant parhi hai or ab ap " ...said Shreya irritatedly

"Are shreya daya larr ku rahe ho " ...asked Abhijeet

"Abhijeet dekho na shreya zid ker rahi hai subha se bus kam ker rahi hai " ... said Daya

"Are shreya thora sa tou khalo daya thek keh raha hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Sir wo ..

 **Before Shreya could complete her sentence her phone rings she picked it up**

"Han acp sir ... nahe sir dono files ready hain ... han mai 15 minute mai headquaters ati hooon okay sir bye " ...said Shreya on phone

"Sorry sir mujhe jana hoga ek ghante mai a jaougi bye " ...said Shreya hurriedly

 **She grabs her things and left from there immediately without waiting for Daya or Abhijeet`s reply ... Daya made a face**

"Dekhaaa abhijeet shreya meri baat kabhi nahe sunti " ... said Daya

"Arey daya tujhe acp sir ka pata hai na jabhi bhi wo dcp ke sath hote hain na tou ghusay mai hi hote hain or shreya bus acp sir ke ghusay se bach ke chalna charhi hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Han lekin subha se usne mujhse thek se baat b nahe ki " ... said Daya

"Yaar tu bhi bacho ki taraha zid ker ta hai abhi pura din para hai sirf dupher ke 2 bajay hain kerlena sab kuch " ... said Abhijeet in order to tease him

"Abhijeeeet" ... said Daya

"Acha baba nahe kerta tu tou kuch khalay " ... said Abhijeet

"Nahe ab tou shreya ke sath hi khaounga" ... said Daya

 **Daya also left from there**

"Yeh daya bhi na" ... said Abhijeet

 **After two hours Shreya comes back ...She goes to her desk and rested on her chair ... Daya saw her and shakes his head in disappointment**

 **He tells Purvi some thing .. She nodded and goes to Shreya ..**

"Shreya kia hua thak gayi " ... said Purvi

"Haaan yaar subha se bhag dour is ke chakar mai daya sir pe bhi gusa kia " ... said Shreya

"Hmmm chal koe nahe kuch khale " ... said Purvi

"Abhi nahe yaar thodi dair mai " ... said Shreya

"Shreya bus bhot hogayaa chal mere sath canteen " ... said Purvi

 **Purvi drags Shreya to canteen ... They saw Tarika there ..**

"Heyyy aj chocolate day hai na" ... said Purvi

"Han maine tou sari tiyari ker li hai " ... said Tarika

"Or meri tou subha daya se larae hogae ... mai unpe faltu mai ghusa ker gayi " ... said Shreya

"HAn or ab daya sir shreya se baat nahe ker rahe islye mujhe bheja ke shreya ko kuch khila lao " ... said Purvi

"Ohhh god ek tou daya ko manana bhot muskhil kaam hai " ... said Shreya

"Adaat dal le shreya " .. said Tarika

 **After some time ...Shreya comes back to bureau and see Daya there she goes to him**

"Naraz hain mujhse' ...asked Shreya

"Hmmmm" ... said Daya to irritate her

"Yaaar kia dayaaa ... " ... said Shreya

"Nahe nahe tum jao kaam kero " ... said Daya

 **He left from there ...**

 **At evening ...**

"Abhijeeet mai kaam se jaraha hooon ... late hojaega tou seedha apnay ghar hi jaoungaaaa" ... said Daya loudly

 **He left from there ...Shreya smile because she knew Daya was talking to her indirectly ... Abhijeet comes there**

"Sunliaa na " ...asked Abhijeet

"Kia abhijeet sir phle acp sir ke kehne pe mehnat ki ab daya ko manane k liye mehnat kerni paregi " ... said Shreya

"Han kuch khas nahe ... daya asani se man jata hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Sir apke pass daya ki ghar ki spare key hogi na please wo mujhe deden aj k liye " ... said Shreya

"Han thek hai lekin kerogi kiaa" ... said Abhijeet

"Apke bhai ko manaougi surprise de ker " .. .said Shreya

"Acha thek hai yeh lo " ... said Abhijeet while laughing

"Tou sir mai jaoun mera sara kam hogayaaa" ...asked Shreya

"Haaan thek hai all the best" ... said Abhijeet

"Thankyou sir " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya first goes to her room ... Gather some things and then left for Daya`s house**

"Huhhhh yeh daya ko mananey wale ko na life time archivement award milna chaye " ...thought Shreya

 **Within 10 Minutes she reached Daya`s house ...As expected he was not at home**

 **She goes inside and gets shocked**

"Kiaaaaa daya sir ka kitchen itna saaaaaaf keseeeE" ...yelled Shreya

 **She started to do something ... After one hour She smiles ...**

 **Daya comes into his house ... place the parcel onto the sofa ...and see something on side table ...**

 **It was a chocolate cake on which HAPPY CHOCOLATE DAY GOLU is written**

"Shreeeyaaaaaa bahaaar ao " .. said Daya

 **Shreya comes outside ...She come close to Daya**

"Naraaazzz ho " ...asked Shreya

"Hmmm tumhe kia " ... said Daya

"I am sorry na daya mujhe ap per ghusa nahe kerna chaye tha mujhpe dcp sir ka pressure arha tha " ... said Shreya

"Nahe us liye naraz nahe hooon " ... said Daya

"Phir " ... said Shreya

"Tumne cake pe golu ku likha " ... said Daya

 **Shreya started to laugh loudly ...Daya holds her tightly**

"Ku ap hi tou mere piyaaareeee se goluuuuu " ... said Shreya

"Kitni baar bola hai golu mat bola kero " ... said Daya

"Ap ko bura laga na subha " ... said Shreya

"Haan thora sa ... " .. said Daya

"I am sorry na " ... said Shreya

 **Daya hugs her tightly she also hug him back**

"Koeee bat nahe mujhe bus tumhare fiqar hori thi " .. said Daya

"Chalye na ab cake katye maine bhot mehnat se bunayaa hai " ... said Shreya

"Us se pehle yeh lo tumhare lye ...Happy Chocolate day " ... said Daya while kissing her

"Yeh chocolates tou meri favorite hain daya ..Ap ko kese pata chala " ... said Shreya happily

"Jese tumhe meri pasand na pasand ke baray mai pata chal jata hai wesi hi " ... said Daya

 **They both cuts the cake and feed eachother... Daya put some cake on Shreya`s face she gets shocked**

"Heyyyy yeh kia apne " ... said Shreya

"Shreya apna chehra dekho tummm " ... said Daya while laughing

"Mai apko choruu gi nahe " ... said Shreya

"Achaaa pehle pakro tou sahe " ... said Daya

 **Daya started to run ...Shreya was chasing her after some time they both fall on the couch ...Shreya was on bottom of Daya ...Daya wraps his arms around her**

 **Shreya was about to go but Daya caught her and kiss her neck ... She started to melting like a chocolate in his arms ... Daya could sense her nervousness ...Shreya closes her eyes tightly ...Daya kissed her cheek and left her She opens her eyes and saw him**

"Is bar chordia magar agli bar nahe " ... said Daya

 **Shreya hides her face in his arms ...**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **So sorry i know this may Disappoint you ... But i was so busy today and didn`t get enough time to write well ..Sorry guys ..**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **CIDians**


	4. Teddy Day

**Feb 10 TEDDY DAY**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Shreya wakes up 7pm sharp ... gets ready and left for bureau ... After reaching bureau ... she see Purvi and Vineet fighting on something ...While Daya and Abhijeet were trying to stop them**

"Kiaaaa hua tum dono larrr ku rahay ho " ... yelled Shreya

"Iski ghalti haiii " ... said Purvi Vineet at same time

"Hua kia koe kuch batae ga" ... said Shreya

"Shreya wo vineet or purvi ek stupid cheez k liye larr rhe hain " ... said Abhijeet

"Haaan choti se baat par baat par larr rahey " ... said Daya

"Are magar konsi baaaat " ... said Shreya

"Dekh shreya mujhe na kal ek teddy pasand aya tha magar iski waja se mai kharid nahe payi " ... said Purvi

"Are tou meri kia ghalti haaan tere liye case zaruri tha ya teddy " ... said Vineet

"Dekh vineet tu mar khaega ek tou mujhe teddy nahe kharidne diyaa uper se mujhse larr rha hai " ... said Purvi

"Shut uppppp " shout Dareya and Abhijeet

"Whaattt" yelled Purvi Vineet

"Purviiii kia bacho ki tarha larr rahi hai ek teddy hi tha na " ... said Shreya

"Wohe tou or purvi tumhare pass already Bhot saray teddy hain na phir " ...said Abhijeet

"Wohe tou na sir becharay teddy agar living things hote na isko dekh ker daarrr jate " ... said Vineet

"WHAT THE HELLLLL " ... said Purvi

"Arey yar vineet bus kero usko tang kerna " ... said Daya

"Or purvi wo teddy na sahi koe or sahiiiii hum dusra lelenge okay ab chal cool down " ... said Shreya

 **Vineet was about to say but Daya`s phone ring**

"Kia hua hai daya " ... said Abhijeet

"Case or kia chalo " .. said Daya

 **Purvi made a face at vineet they left for crime scene ...**

 **After working of four hours ...Shreya comes into her room and see a huge teddy there ...She gets shocked**

"Omgggg itna bara tedddyyyy " ...exclaimed Shreya

"Yes its me " ... a voice came

"Aaiiin yeh kon bolaaa "... said Shreya

"Yeh mai bolaaaa" ... voice come again

 **She looks at teddy bear ... She carefully comes closer to it ... before she can do anything the teddy grabs her she gets shocked ...**

"AHHHHH WHAT THE HELLLLL LEAVE ME YOU BAD TEDDDYYY MUMAAAAA " ...shout Shreya

 **Some how she gets free and runs from there ... She see the teddy following her**

"AHHHHH NOOOOO STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER TEDDYYYY SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME" ... shout Shreya in a scared tone

 **Meanwhile in the middle of hallway ...She stopped on listening someone`s laugh ...She immediately** **recognize** **the voice ... She turned and see Daya laughing there holding his stomach while the teddy was laying on the sofa ..**

"HAHAHAHAHHAH shreya tum kitni darpokkkk ho oh god " ... said Daya while laughing

 **Shreya gets angry and glared at him ..She picks up the cushion and started to hit him ...He holds her**

"Dayaa yeh bhot buri baat hai apko pata hai mai kitna darrr gayi thi had hoti haaiiii " ... said Shreya

"Mere hote hue meri shreya ku dar gae " ... said Daya

"Ku ke apne hi daraya na " ... said Shreya

"Han esi hi socha thori si shaitani kerli jayeee" ... said Daya

"Yeh bhot ghalattt bat hai wese ... lekin yeh teddyyyy bhot piyara sa or kitna bara hai " ... said Shreya joyly

"Acha laga ... "asked Daya

"Ap mere liye kuch lao or mujhe acha na yeh kese hoskta hai " ... said Shreya

 **Daya smile proudly ...They both spend some quality time ...Then Daya left from there ...**

 **Shreya slept while holding the huge teddy ...The MONSTER TEDDY :D**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **A BIG SORRY guys for late post ...** **unfortunately my cousin passed away yesterday so i was busy ... Hope you all like it ...**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **CIDians**


	5. Promise Day

**Feb 11 Promise Day**

..

 **Shreya sat on her bed in her bedroom ...Thinking about the moments she and Daya lived together ...She remember how Daya scolds her every time when she risked her life or unable to take care of herself ...**

 **Now she realized how much Daya loves her ...He was scared of losing her but what about him ? ... He never thinks about himself ...He never take care of himself ... Today morning Daya again risked his life to save others life ... And got injured ...Shreya gets angry on him because she was also scared of losing him ... They are CID officers ... But when there is love there is no such thing as CID or Duty or anything else ...**

 **She was in her thoughts when she felt hand on her shoulder ...She saw Daya standing beside her ...There was a big bandage on Daya`s head and a cut on his cheek from which she felt a pinch in her heart ... Daya could understand her silence**

"Anything wrong "... asked Daya

"Agar mujhe kuch hojae tou ap ko ghusa aega " ...asked Shreya coldly

"Shreyaaa kesi batien ker rahi ho " ... said Daya in a shocked voice

"Jawab dijye ayega ap ko aega ghusa " ... said Shreya

"Haan zahir mujhse nahe dekha jaega ke tumhe takleef ho " ... said Daya

"Tou mujhe bhi aj takleef hui agar ap ko kuch hojata tou " ... said Shreya in crying tone

 **Now he realized that she was scared and hurt ...He leaned to her and hug her tightly she also hug him back and shed tears ... Daya cups Shreya`s face looking into her eyes ...**

 **Sadness lingered in black eyes for a moment ... He kissed her forehead ... In order to take all her sadness tears and broken pieces of heart ... A soft sign escaped from her mouth , reliving the sadness and anger when he touch her ... He hugs her again ...She melted in his arms ...She loved him so much They both loved each other enough to do anything for each other...**

"Don`t leave me daya " ... said Shreya

"Relax Shreya mai yahin hoon tumhare pass kuch nahe hua mujhe " ... said Daya

"Ap ko pata hai mai kitna darr gae thi ap ko us halat mai dekhker " ... said Shreya

"Shreya its fine love ... " .. said Daya while kissing her head

 **Shreya finally smile forcing him to smile also ...**

"Thek hona tum " ...asked Daya

 **Shreya just nodded sweetly looking at him ...**

"Ap thek ho na dard tou nahe horaha na " ... said Shreya

"Jab tum thek ho tou mai bhi thek hooon" ... said Daya

"Aynda se mujhe esa mat darana " ... said Shreya in a camplaning tone

"Ek kam kerte hain dono ek dusre se promise kerte hain ke kabhi bhi ek dusre ko chor ker nahe jaegen " ... said Daya

..

 **"We promise we will never let us forget how much we love each other ..We promise to put each other first before anything ... We promise to never let our love fade ..We promise to stay at each other`s side no matter what circumstances are ... WE PROMISE ." Promised Dareya**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Did n`t get enough time to write long ... As i was busy visiting my cousin`s house ...**

 **Hope you people like it ...**

Okay so Harsh (Guest) - First of all kindly mind your language i am not your janu ... So please don`t cross your limit and second thing Teddy day wala chapter maine kal matlab 10 feb ko upload kia tha ..Haan or apko btanay ki zarurat nahe hai ke mujhe story likhni chaye ya nhn ... agar ap ko meri story "GHATIYA GANDA BAKWAS OR BORING" lagti ho bhai mat paro ...or agar apko kuch samjh nahe aya tou isme meri problem nahe okay .. or please cheap language show mat kero

 **To others reader - Guys mai log btado agar ap ko ghatiya bakwas or boring lagti hai meri yeh story ya koe or bhi tou please review mai batado mai apni stories delete ker ke yeh site chor deti hoon ...**

 **CIDians**


	6. Hug Day

**Feb 12 hug Day**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Vineet just hug Shreya and left for mission ...A tear escaped from Shreya`s eyes ..**

"Are you okay" ...asked Daya

"Uhh yes yes i am okay " ... said Shreya while wiping her tears

"Shreya vineet will be fine " ... said Daya

"Daya acp sir told me that vineet is going on a dangerous mission ... i am scared Vineet is like my elder brother he is my best friend " ... sighed Shreya sadly

"Relax Shreya just pray for vineet`s safety he needs our prayers " ... said Daya

 **Daya just shook her head gently and smile at her ...She also smile back ..**

 **Hours later Acp sir arrived he was angry and lashing out at officers ... All offices gets serious and started to work ... After some time Abhijeet phone`s ring he gets shocked phone fall from his hand ...**

"Abhijeet sir kia hua sab thek hai na " ... asked Purvi

"Sirrrr" ... said Freddy while jerking Abhijeet

"Han han wo freddy wo daya " ... said Abhijeet in a trembling voice

"Dayaa kia hua unhe " ... said Shreya in a scared tone

"Abhijeet sir kuch bolye na " ... said Pankaj

"Shreya wo daya ka accident wo hospital " ... said Abhijeet

"Kiaa accident wo unhe wese hi chote lagi daya " ... said Shreya in a broke voice

"Sir hospital chalye " ... said Purvi

 **Freddy hold Abhijeet while Purvi was holding Shreya whose legs started to tremble ... Her face was showing multiple expressions ...**

 **They reached hospital and see Daya laying there with close eyes ...**

"Dayaaa" ... cried out Abhijeet

 **Shreya just get speechless ... Her legs then failed and she hide her face in her palms and started to cry ... Purvi put Shreya in a hug and kneeled down beside Shreya as she cry out on her shoulder**

"Dayaa" ...sobbed Shreya on Purvi`s shoulder

"I am sorry but we can`t say any thing right now " ... said Doctor

 **Shreya just continued to sob on her best friend`s shoulder ... Abhijeet comes to Shreya**

"Shreyaa daya thek hojae ... we are here for him " ... said Abhijeet while patting her head

 **Shreya just smiled sadly as she saw Abhijeet being positive ...**

 **After some time their prayers answer Daya comes back to them ...Abhijeet was first to run in Daya`s ward ...Daya was waiting for Shreya .. But she was so weak for seeing him like this... Hours later Daya moved to his house with Shreya.. All the way she was silent ...**

 **They comes inside the room ... Shreya just hug him tightly because she know she is going to burst down into tears at any time ... His hand immediately run towards her back giving her a big hug which they both enjoyed ... The hug proved to both of them without any words that they really do care for each other and have feelings for each other ...**

"Daya you again scared me " ... said Shreya

"I am so sorry shreya " ... replied Daya feeling guilty

 **He hate himself ... He hate himself for making her cry ... He know that she never felt that much for anyone else he is the whole world for her ... A tear dropped Daya`s face ... They both were crying ..Daya give her a kiss on cheek for making her feel better ...**

"Kitni baar kahu apse darti hoon ap ko kohnay se ap se door jane se ... " ... said Shreya

"Shreya i know but ek sudden accident hua mujhe pata b nahe chala " ... said Daya

"Ap humesha ese kerte ho pehle vineet chala gya or ab ap " ... said Shreya in a complaning tone

"Nahe shreya i am here for you " ... said Daya

 **It`s odd to think that some time ago Shreya was feeling sad and depressed and now she is happiest one ... Feeling safe and relieve in Daya`s hug ...All she needed was some love and a hug ... They both slept there in each other arms ..**

 **"Some times you need is just a HUG from one you loved the most .. "**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

THANKYOUSOMUCH guys for your reviews and love ..It really means for me ..

 **Haiqa** \- W salam dear thankyou first of all ... Ap mujhse kati mat ho mai koe story delete nahe ker rahi :p and yes i will be your friend

 **Abhi`s Pari** \- Thank your dear i am not deleting my stories ... Actually Harsh ka review parh ke mujh kafi bura laga tha or bhot ghusa aya tha

 **Suhashinivsk** \- Thankyou dear i`ll complete all my stories

 **Areeba Khan , Guest , Angel (Guest) , Ravu161** , Thankyou all i just need your support and love :)

And at the end Harsh - Get lost

 **TAKE CARE** **  
**

 **CIDians**


	7. Kiss Day

**Feb 13 Kiss Day**

..

 **Shreya`s hair blew out in the air as Daya help her out of their car ... As soon as she was outside , she began to shiver the cold winds are touching her body making her feeling cold ...**

"Its so cold daya " ... said Shreya while wrapping her hand onto her chest

"Yeah it is but we are stuck here " ... said Daya while looking at her

"Raat kahan guzaren ge " ...asked Shreya

"Car mai or kahaan yahan agay rasta block hai or hum dono ke phones bhi chori hogae " ... said Daya

"OH maaannn " ... grined Shreya

 **They both sat in the car`s back seat ... Daya looks at Shreya who was looking beautiful ...Shreya saw him and they both get lost in each other ... Daya smiled at her she also smiled back ...**

"Ese kia dekh rahey hain " ...asked Shreya

"Bus dekh raha tha tum itni khubsurat ku ho " ... said Daya

 **He leans closer to her Shreya could sense his hunger ... When she tried to pull away he holds her face and cups her making her uncomfortable ...Shreya put her arms around his neck , drawing their heads close ... Shreya looks at him ...**

"Da..daya " .. said Shreya nervously

"Shsssh just enjoy the moment " ... said Daya

"We are stuck " ...said Shreya

"Yeah so what " ... said Daya

 **They smiled at each other as they connected their lips , knowing that there`ll be many more kisses to come in the future .. Daya smiled under kiss as he felt Shreya`s response ... He could feel them trembling with excitement ... Daya moved his arms around her waist and wrapped tightly around her ...**

 **Tongues touched tongues lips smothered lips Shreya smile under kiss because it was the best moment for her ... He bite her upper lips making her moaned in the kiss ... After kissing on 5 minutes they finally broke for air ... Daya could see the blush grin of her face ...**

"I`ll never leave your side " ... whispered Daya

 **Shreya hide her face into his chest blushing ...**

"Wese humara pehle experience kafi acha nahe tha " ... said Daya naughtily

"Dayaa just shut upp " ... said Shreya blushing

"Lo isme ghalat kia kaha " ... said Daya

"Dayaaa stop making me nervous " ... said Shreya while hitting him lightly

 **Daya just smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly ... He kissed on her head**

"I love you " ... said Daya

"I love you too " ... said Shreya

 **They both didn`t know when fall asleep in each other arms remembering about their first kiss ... There was a continous smile on their faces ...**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Hope you`ll like it ... Next and the last chapter may be contain some bold scenes ..**

 **Again a very very big thankyou guys for your support ...**

 **Haiqa -** Yaar actually mujhe harsh ka review parh ke na bhot ghusa aya tha kher leave him ... I am from Karachi Pakistan ...

.

 **Take care**

 **CIDians**


	8. Valentines Day

**14 Feb ... Valentines Day**

 **This chapter will be full of bold scene so i am rating it as "M"**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **It must have been around 3 in the morning , as Shreya woke up from her sleep listening her mobile`s ringtone she growled angrily as she picks up her phone ...**

"Hello inspector shreya talking " ... said Shreya

"Listen care fuly agar apne daya ko zinda dekhna chahti ho tou foran bataye hue patay par ajao " ... said a man

 **Shreya`s sleep get vanished as she listen what he said**

"Who the hell are you ? or daya wo kahan hain don`t you dare to harm him " ... said Shreya

"Just reach in 10 minutes or else " ... said The man

"Hello heelo " ... said Shreya but the phone was cut

 **She immediately picks her gun and badge and left from there after some time as reached the destination when some one put his hand on her mouth and holds her tightly ... She gets shocked and started to struggle but the grip was so tight ...**

 **After some time she woke up in a dark room**

"Dayaaaaa kahan hain ap " ...shout Shreya

 **Just then light come on she gets shocked on seeing the decoration the whole area was decorated with red and black balloons ... She saw Daya coming there smilingly she understood his plan**

"What the hell is the daya " ...asked Shreya

"Kia kerta mai tumhe surprise dena tha or tum bat b nahe ker rahi thi bureau mai " ... said Daya

"Daya had hoti hai ap samjhte kia ho kitna dara diya or mujhe nahe chaye ap ko surprise mai jarahi hoon" ... said Shreya

 **Shreya took a sighed and turned back to go ... Daya holds her and took a look at Shreya she was in her pyjamas , He hugs her tightly**

"Ahhh chorye mujhe ap ... " ... said Shreya while pushing her

 **She again sta** **rted to go he pulled her to him she dashed him onto his chest and have a eye lock he leaned closer to her smelling** **fragrance** **the of her shampoo ... She could feel his breathe ... Daya made her turned to him and give a plesant kiss on her lips she also responded back after sometime , he smiled under kiss at her . Their kiss was full of devotion and promise , Shreya felt Daya`s hand on her back she could sense his hunger ...Shreya broke off the kiss and drew her finger through his hair ...**

"Happy Valentines Day my love " ... said Daya while kissing her on forehead

"Happy valentines day to you too " ... replied Shreya lovingly

 **They both dance and cut the cake ... after some time they were sitting on terrace ... Daya leaned close to her making her nervous blush and shiver ...**

 **Daya carry her to bedroom made her lay on the bed , They again started the kiss with full passion Shreya wrapped her arms around his neck leaning him more closer ... Daya suddenly broke of the kiss knowing that they both were getting out of control . She looked at him confusedly**

"Sorry shreya but ... i can`t that`s wrong " ... said Daya

"But we want each other " ... said Shreya

"We shouldn`t " ... replied Daya

"I don`t care " ... said Shreya

 **With this she again pull closer to him .. His hands explore her neck first making her more wait ... She glared at him , he kiss his neck hungrily and bite her ear lobe she moaned loudly making him more hungry ...His hands reached to her shirt unbuttoning it , she too follow him and started to unbuttoning his shirt ... His hand then reached her bossoms softly , she was feeling butterflies in her stomach she started to breathe heavily as he touched her .. He kisses her navel making her moan more loudly**

 **He had finally had enough of teasing her , in a moment his arms went around her smooth shoulders and brought her down for a mind blowing kiss . While her hand were in his hairs , Finally he reached her womanly area making her blush hard she closes her eyes tight as he slid down her inner wear ...**

"Ready " ...asked Daya nervously

 **Shreya just nodded in yes ... He pushed himself in her making her moaned in pain ... Then he kissed down her belly and chest ... Their was continously blush on her face ... He kissed her neck bitting her flesh and leaving a mark there ... He pushed harder making her tears flow out of her eyes he sucked her tears and give her a kiss on lips ...**

 **After some time he layed down besides her setting blanket on both of them ... She was just laying there silently with closed eyes ... He looked at her and kissed her on forehead She slowly opens her eyes and smile a bit on seeing him ...**

"Shree" ... said Daya

"Hmm " ..answered Shreya

"I am sorry " ... said Daya in a crying tone

"What " ...asked Shreya in a shocked tone

"Tumhe dard hua na " ... said Daya

 **Tears comes into Daya`s eyes as he completed his sentence .. Shreya saw him and took a sighed She leaned closer and kiss him on his cheek**

"Nahe daya mai thek hoon or apko pata hai aj ka din meri life ka sab khubsarat pal hai " ... said Shreya

"Thankyou so much shreya meri life mai aney k lye " ... said Daya

"Daya mujhe kabhi chor ker mat jana " ... said Shreya

"Nahe kabhi nahe " ... said Daya

"I love you so much " ... said Shreya

"I love you more angel " ... said Daya

 **Shreya rest her head on his chest he smiled lightly and wrapped her in his arms ... They both slept there ... It was a prefect Valentines week for them ..**

 **Okay so story finished ... Hope you`ll like it Pehli bar bold try kia hai i hope ziada over na hua ho :)**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **CIDians**


End file.
